rwby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mochi Uchikina
Appearance Mochi has a slightly chubby, pale face with upturned, saffron yellow eyes equally placed, and round nose, and thin, light pink lips with a cupid's bow. Her eyebrows are thin and rest relatively high on her face. The left half of her hair was shaved off leaving her to style the rest of her curly hair messily to the right. Mochi's outfit is similar to that of the OOji Lolita fashion. She has a piano designed collar covering a bright yellow bow. Her skirt and pants are held up by black suspenders and also a black belt. Underneath her suspenders is a dark grey, frilled shirt with an opening in the back for her weapon holder and a magnet. The skirt consists of many layers of lace from black on the top to white on the bottom. She only wears a torn up pant leg on her left leg which is also the leg that holds her dust and makeup. Her shoes are black, heeled boots that have pins of various musical instruments decorating it. Personality Mochi has a very uplifting personality which occasionally rubs off on her teammates. She loves to help others in anything that isn't educationally related. The girl offers to help others with their fighting techniques but doesn't always recommend it since "everyone has their own style as they do their own weapon". Outside Beacon, she's just as enthusiastic about shopping and weapons as she is about everything else. While she loves to shop, she knows when to stop and when to donate. Abilities While Mochi is very fast and strong, she doesn't use these to her advantage. In fact, she plans her moves carefully since she is aware that her attack speed is not very fast. Speed doesn't just give her an advantage in battle. She also uses her speed taking tests or doing homework. She learns fast but her intellect doesn't excel at all. Backstory Mochi was a quiet girl until the age of ten. Before then, she spent her days watching her older sister grow as a huntress. The little girl then was interested in combat but didn't like any of the weapons presented to her. Her family was rich and could afford weapons of all kinds to be shown but it wasn't striking her in a good way. One day, in the basement of the house, Mochi had found something in the corner that had caught her eye. It was some kind of hammer and it interested her instantly but she found the weapon impractical as it was so thin. When Mochi had actually tried the weapon, she grew to like it. Her next years were spent training and was uneventful which made Mochi see herself as a normal, young huntress. That was until she went to Beacon and found that she was actually very special in her own ways. Registration Form: Moon Pounder Melee [ ] Slashing [ ] Piercing X Bludgeoning [ ] Other [ ] None Ranged *Ammunition [ ] Dust X Bullets .223 Rem [ ] Other [ ] None *Delivery Method: X Gunpowder [ ] Tension [ ] Thrown [ ] Casting [ ] Other Description Moon Pounder is a large, golden coloured hammer weapon similar to a rice pounder. The weapon doesn't change forms or anything but on the opposite end of the weapon is the muzzle. The trigger is very high on the hammer to reduce an accident in combat. History The Moon Pounder was a family weapon that went from Mochi's grandfather, to her sister, then to Mochi. She didn't understand why such a small thing was a weapon but then she found she had an affinity for the Moon Pounder. Mochi had used the hammer but it had broken one day when she had been battling Boarbatusk. When the first Moon Pounder had broken, she was depressed and brought the sad news back to her family. Her father wasn't surprised to hear that it broken and told her that he would help her make another with modifications. Trivia *Mochi is a sticky Japanese treat. These treats come in many colours with red beans inside. *''To add variety to the team, Mochi uses the purple mochi colour.'' *'Uchikina' means 'shy' in Japanese. *'Uchikina' can also translate to house (uchi) care (ki). *Mochi was originally meant to be a Guro Lolita. *Mochi has admitted to staring at Aenean's eyes for no reason. Gallery 1 Mochi.jpg|Mochi made in Rinmarugames. HNI_0003.JPG|Mochi full outfit design 2 emblem small.png|Mochi's emblem (small) charmugdah (2015_07_10 14_51_33 UTC).png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Faunus Category:Dani's Things